My career objective is to investigate the genetic control of normal and abnormal craniofacial morphogenesis, My long-term goal is to use this knowledge of the prevention and treatment of craniofacial anomalies. To prepare for this career, I have received clinical training in Dentistry and Periodontology, and basic science training in Developmental Molecular Biology, Embryology and Neurosciences. This diverse educational background has provided me with the necessary scientific foundation to study the complex process of craniofacial development. I believe that the future of craniofacial development lies in understanding how to fully integrate the genetics and embryological processes of brain and head development. Therefore, in order to contribute in a substantial way to this area of research, I propose to expand my clinical training in the areas of Craniofacial Growth and Development, and extend my basic science education to induce advanced instruction in neuroanatomy, Neuroembryology, Biochemistry and mouse genetics. I am an Assistant Professor at UCSF since 1996. I hold a primary appointment in the School of Medicine and a joint appointment in the School of Dentistry. I am a member of two graduate programs, as well as clinical residents and fellows. Currently, I am the advisor to two graduate students and two post-doctoral fellows; I have also acted as the advisor to 8 dental, medical and graduate students as they undertook short-term research projects. My Advisory Committee is comprised of four senior scientists, each of whom is an internationally recognized expert in areas where my training is insufficient. They include Zena Werb, John Robenstein, Caroline Damsky and Karin Vargervik. These individuals have been deeply involved in mentoring me over the last three years. My interactions with these grant proposals (with Drs. Werb and Damsky), and numerous clinical and basic teaching opportunities (with Drs. Vargervik and Damsky). My research proposal focuses on the molecular regulation of craniofacial morphogenesis. We have identified tissues in the facial primordia that act as "organizers", similar to organizers in the limb and brain. Specifically, my research aims are to: 1) characterize the molecular signals that mediate this organizing activity in the face; 2) determine the functional role of these molecules in facial morphogenesis, and 3) gain an understanding of how perturbations in these signals produce the panoply of human craniofacial malformations ranging from cyclopia to facial duplications.